


Sore

by hazelfern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College volleyball has taken a toll on Noya's body, but Daichi knows exactly where to send him.<br/>In which Nishinoya has a crush on the sports teams' massage therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita are college freshman. Daichi is a second year. Asahi is a bit older, and working for the college.  
> Rated M for the last chapter.

Noya groaned, stretching and rubbing his sore muscles. Training camp in college was much worse than high school. They’d been back for a couple days already but he still hurt all over.

He was in the locker room with the rest of the team, packing up to leave for the night. A long shower was in order as soon as he got home if he had any hope of preventing his muscles from locking up completely. His vice-captain noticed Noya’s grimace as he bent down to slip off his volleyball shoes and walked over, putting a hand on Noya’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently. Noya straightened, grinning despite his soreness.

“I’m fine, Daichi! Never been better!” Daichi raised an eyebrow, pressing one of his fingers into the muscles in Noya’s shoulder. The short boy yelped involuntarily.

“That’s what I thought,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m making you an appointment with Asahi. When are you free tomorrow?”

“What? Who's that?” Noya whined, rubbing his sore shoulder with a hurt expression. Then, “I don’t have class tomorrow afternoon, so any time before practice.”

His vice-captain nodded, moving away to pick up his bag.

“Great, I’ll text you the time.” He left without answering Noya’s questions. Noya grumbled to himself, slinging his own bag over his shoulder and wincing. He had no idea what Daichi was talking about but if it was for his tortured muscles, it couldn’t be all bad.

 

Daichi’s text came early the next morning and was sitting on Noya’s phone when he woke up. The small boy squinted against the light from his phone, attempting to focus on the words.

_Your appointment is at 3pm. Room 132 near the gym. Wear loose clothing._

Noya blinked at the screen a few times before sending a quick thumbs up and rolling over so he could go back to sleep.

 

When his alarm actually went off (and then his second and third alarm), he struggled into a sitting position with a yawn. His whole body was still crazy sore, so even that much was a feat. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his phone off the charger and unlocked it, rereading Daichi’s text. He still had no idea what was in store for him, but he hoped it would help.

Climbing out of bed, he pulled on some baggy basketball shorts, a loose t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. He had to be in class in fifteen minutes, so he grabbed an energy bar, unwrapping it and taking a bite as he scooped up his backpack with his other hand. After working his feet into his shoes, he headed out, locking his dorm room door behind him. He stopped in front of the door two down from his and banged on it until Tanaka appeared, looking just as sleepy as Noya felt.

“Hey Ryu. Rough night?” Noya asked, sympathetically. Tanaka merely grunted in response, disappearing back into the dark of his room to get his backpack. When he returned, they started off their first class.

When registering for classes, Noya had realized that he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to pursue, academically. Volleyball was the main force in his life, and he had only decided on Karasuno College in the first place because of the scholarship they offered him. That, and he had seen a lot of cute girls when he visited the campus last year.

One class listing that had caught his eye was Introductory Human Physiology. Being such an active person, he figured that a class about how the human body worked would be able to hold his interest. It had better, he had thought with a grimace, looking at the early start time. He’d been able to get Tanaka to take it with him though, so he hadn’t been too worried about staying awake.

Today, however, Tanaka couldn’t stop yawning, and Noya had to keep elbowing him in the side as the professor went on about some organ he himself had missed the name of. When the class finally let out, Tanaka breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Thank god I don’t have another class until the afternoon. I seriously need a nap. What’re you up to, Noya?”

“I’m not sure,” Noya mused. “Daichi scheduled some appointment for me with this guy named Asahi, but wouldn’t tell me anything else. You know him?” Tanaka just shrugged.

“No idea, man. But let me know how it goes!” Noya nodded and they parted ways, Tanaka slouching back to his dorm to sleep (until five minutes before his next class, most likely) and Noya heading off to find some lunch.

 

It was 2:55pm when Noya found Room 132. He paused for a moment before rapping his knuckles against the door.

“Just a minute!” he heard, and then the door opened and he was staring at a broad chest. He looked up to see that the tall man before him was staring straight ahead with a look of confusion. He coughed and the man looked down with a start.

“Oh, hello! Sorry, I didn’t see you at first. You must be my 3 o’ clock!” The man’s smile was tinged with embarrassment, and as he rubbed the back of his neck Noya couldn’t help but notice how large his hands were. Not that they weren’t proportional; the guy was easily a foot taller than Noya and muscular enough that his figure was somewhat imposing. He had a slight beard and long brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, which only added to his intimidating demeanor. Still, the man’s smile was kind and set Noya at ease. Noya stepped away so he could talk without bending his head as far back.

“Uh, yeah, are you Asahi?” The man nodded, stepping aside to invite Noya in. The room behind him was dimly lit, but Noya could see a massage table and he grinned. So this is what Daichi had in store for him. He was excited; he had never had a professional massage and with the way his body had been feeling lately, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his afternoon.

Noya shrugged his backpack off and set it by the chair Asahi gestured toward before sitting down. Asahi closed the door gently and sat down across from him with a clipboard in one hand.

“So, you’re Nishinoya Yuu?” he asked, reading off the sheet. Noya nodded.

“You can just call me Noya, everyone else does!”

“Alright, Noya, nice to meet you. I’m Azumane Asahi, the massage therapist for the sports teams here. I haven’t seen you before, are you a first year?”

Noya nodded again, “Volleyball.”

Asahi made a note, then looked up with a smile. “Libero?” he asked. Noya crossed his arms with a huff.

“What, cause I’m short?” He glared at the tall man, whose face flushed.

“No, sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed!” He held up his hands apologetically. Noya dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Nah, it’s okay. You were right. But it’s not cause I’m short! I’d play libero even if I were as tall as you.” Then he peered over curiously. “How did you know about the position?”

Asahi relaxed a little and smiled again. “Oh, I used to play in high school. Wing spiker.”

Noya leaned forward with interest. “Were you any good?”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck again, which seemed to be a reflex reaction to embarrassment. “Oh, I was alright. Nothing special.”

Noya looked skeptical. With height and muscles like that, Asahi certainly looked like an ace. Maybe he was a bad jumper or something. Still, he’d be interested in trying to receive a hit from someone like that. Before he could say as much, Asahi refocused the conversation.

“So, as the resident massage therapist, I’m at the disposal of all of the sport teams. I believe your vice-captain made your appointment today? You’re signed up for an hour, so I should be able to be quite thorough. Have you had a professional massage before?” When Noya shook his head, Asahi stood and gestured to the massage table.

“Well, all you have to do is lie here and I’ll do the rest, okay? We’ll start with you lying on your back, then I’ll have you roll over halfway through.” He shuffled a sheet of paper to the top of the stack on the clipboard and handed it to Noya along with a pen.

“Read this over and sign at the bottom. Then take off all of your clothes except for your underwear and lay down on the table. I’m going to step out, but I’ll be back in ten minutes. Do you have any questions before I go?”

“Don’t think so,” Noya said and Asahi smiled again before going through a side door that seemed to lead to an office. Noya stared after him for a moment before shaking his head and looking down at the clipboard in his hand. His cheeks felt hot and he was thankful for the low lighting; he was pretty sure the tall man hadn’t noticed.

He pulled out his phone and texted Tanaka quickly.

_It’s a massage_

Tanaka’s reply came quickly.

_What is?_

_The appointment, it’s a massage. And the guy who’s doing it is hot, what do I do (O_O)_

He couldn’t deny that the man was just his type. Tall, muscular, cute, AND played volleyball? What more could you ask for? His smile was kind too, and gave Noya a fuzzy feeling in his chest. His phone buzzed in his hand.

_Try not to pop a boner dude. Or do, maybe he’ll give you a happy ending ;P_

Noya rolled his eyes and set his phone on silent before turning back to the clipboard, cursing Tanaka for putting that thought in his head. The paper seemed to be a standard waiver, so he skimmed it quickly and signed at the bottom. Then he stood, kicked off his shoes, and stripped off all his clothes except his boxers, groaning as his sore muscles complained. He balled up his clothes and threw them onto the chair before moving to lay down on the massage table. It was set high, and he had to jump a bit to get on, much to his embarrassment. He was a little nervous, but he did his best not to fidget. Thankfully, the room was pretty warm, even with no clothes on.

He heard the door open behind his head and looked around as Asahi came into view. The man was rolling his sleeves up in a way that made Noya blush. He silently praised the low lighting again. Asahi smiled down at him.

“Shall we get started? What areas should I pay the most attention to?”

Noya tried to ignore Tanaka’s voice in his head yelling “Say your dick!” and gave a little shrug.

“Everywhere, to be honest. We just got back from training camp a few days ago and I’m pretty sore.” Asahi nodded sympathetically.

“Okay, well be sure to let me know if what I’m doing is too much. It might feel a little uncomfortable as I’m working through the knots in your muscles, but it shouldn’t be painful. Sound good?”

Noya gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, I may be small, but I can take a beating!”

Asahi’s eyes ran over the multitude of bruises that peppered the smaller boy’s body as he squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together. “I can see that,” he chuckled.

Noya smiled back, doing his best to stay composed under Asahi’s gaze.

“Now this is going to be a long one, so I’m going to put on some calm music. Close your eyes and relax, okay?” Noya nodded and watched Asahi press a button on a music player with his elbow, before laying his head back and shutting his eyes. Low instrumental music began playing and he heard Asahi move next to the table.

Then he felt big, strong hands take one of his arms and begin kneading the muscles and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Asahi’s hands were warm and slick, and while the soreness in his muscles did make things uncomfortable, the massage felt _good_. He relaxed happily as the large man thoroughly made his way down first one arm, then the other, even giving time to each hand. Noya felt so small under those big hands, but they were steady. Asahi obviously knew what he was doing.

 

Asahi smiled as the boy before him bit his lip, a look of pleasure spreading across his face. Even though he’d been doing this for a little over a year now, it still made his heart soar whenever he could provide some relief to hard-working athletes. He himself didn’t play anymore, but he clearly remembered the soreness that came after tough practices. And from the look of the bruises on the libero’s body, he had been through hell.

Working on such a small body was a bit of a foreign experience for Asahi. Most of the people he saw were even larger than he was, which was saying something. Being around them helped him feel more confident in his own skin. He had sprouted early, and with that came a constant sense of being oversized, being in the way. But compared to the guys on the basketball and football teams, he was of average height at best. He felt almost normal.

His gaze drifted over Noya’s body has he engulfed one of the boy’s hands in his own, massaging gently. If he felt normal-sized in this land of giants, he couldn’t imagine how the libero must feel. Still, he could tell the boy was strong, and quickly got over his initial worries about hurting him. Asahi cocked his head to one side. Noya was cute, he decided. His face was particularly expressive, twisting into a grimace, or relaxing with a sigh as Asahi helped his muscles relax. And he liked the blonde flair the boy had added to his hair.

He shifted his attention to Noya’s thighs, taking special care because he knew the toll a defensive volleyball stance took on them. When he was satisfied, he spoke in a low voice.

“Okay, you can turn over now.”

Noya rolled over with some effort, and settled his face into the hole at the top of the massage table. Asahi rubbed a bit more lotion on his hands and then set to work on Noya’s back, his ministrations eliciting a small moan of pleasure. He smiled again. Noya’s skin was smooth and warm, and he liked the feeling of it under his hands. Then he mentally shook himself. He was supposed to be a professional.

 

As Asahi’s big hands dug into his back, Noya couldn’t manage to suppress a moan. Immediately, he felt his face flush, and he prayed the large man hadn’t noticed. Thankfully he was face-down. He did his best to steady his breathing. Just think about something else, he told himself firmly. He summoned a mental image of the last game they had played, thinking back to each ball he saved, how that felt, and each ball he had missed, what he could have done differently. His thoughts were frequently interrupted by the pleasurable feelings Asahi’s hands were sending through his muscles, but he managed to distract himself enough that the end of the massage came as a surprise.

The feeling of Asahi’s touch disappeared and the man straightened.

“All done,” he said gently, and could Noya detect a hint of regret in his tone? Or was it just wishful thinking?

Asahi continued, “I’m going to my office so you can get changed, but I’ll check back in five. Take your time.”

Noya made a noise of assent and listened as the office door opened then closed. He slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. His whole body felt loose and relaxed. He looked down. Thankfully, his mental volleyball exercises had prevented any awkward boners.

He swung his feet off the massage table and stood, stretching with a sigh of pleasure. Languidly, he crossed the small room and pulled his clothes back on. His skin was a bit oily, and he was glad Daichi had recommended loose clothing.

As he finished, he heard Asahi’s voice asking if he could come back in, and when Noya called back an affirmative, the large man reentered the room.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, gazing pleasantly down at Noya. Noya felt his heart beat a little faster, looking up into those deep brown eyes.

“Great,” he breathed, then shook himself a little, clearing his throat. “Great,” he said again, in a more normal tone of voice. “Thank you, that helped a lot!”

Asahi smiled. “Glad to hear it. Here.” He pulled out a card and handed it to Noya, who scrutinized it closely under the low lights. It was a business card, and Noya noticed with excitement that it had Asahi’s number on it.

“-can make your own appointment next time,” Asahi was saying as Noya quickly focused back in. “You can email me, text, or call, whatever’s easiest for you.”

“I will!” Noya responded, maybe a little too quickly. Asahi blinked in response to his enthusiasm, then smiled again, walking to the door and opening it.

Noya paused in the doorway. “Really, thank you!” he said again. “I feel so much better! I’m sure my receiving will get much better too. I’ll be back for sure!”

Asahi chuckled. “My pleasure,” he said, seeming quite sincere, and Noya’s heart soared. He waved as he bounded down the hall, energy completely renewed. Asahi watched him go, worry creeping into his mind. Had giving him the card been too forward? He shook himself. No, he gave everyone his card, what was he thinking. He glanced down the hall again. Still, he was looking forward to seeing the boy again soon. Maybe they could talk more about volleyball. Maybe they could get coffee. Maybe…

Asahi’s face flushed, and he shut the door firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

The card that Noya was aggressively fiddling with had seen better days. It was creased in multiple places, and had grease stains around the edges because Noya kept pulling it out during mealtimes. Like now. Noya swallowed his large bite of meat bun as he tapped the card against the table. It had been a week and every part of Noya’s body was yelling at him to do something with the number he’d been agonizing over.

A week was long enough, right? It had taken all of his considerable willpower not to contact Asahi immediately, but the rational part of his brain told him that he should wait a somewhat reasonable amount of time before trying to get another massage. He groaned inwardly. His rational brain was holding less and less sway as the days wore on.

“Bro.”

Noya glanced up to see Tanaka staring at him with an expression of mild fascination and worry.

“I can’t watch you fidget anymore, it’s driving me crazy. I hereby declare that you’ve waited long enough!” Noya’s face lit up.

 

After his massage last Friday, Noya had met up with Tanaka for dinner, gushing about the tall, hot, bearded massage therapist. As a fellow first year, Tanaka hadn’t been to see Asahi either, so he listened with interest as Noya rambled on about his hair and his eyes and _oh god his hands_. Tanaka knew that the smaller boy could be prone to hyperbole, but it was obvious he was taken with the guy. He had settled back in his chair and declared that he, Tanaka, aka The Best Wingman, would help Noya win him over.

But first, he had said sternly, you gotta have an actual conversation with the guy, geez Noya. And try not to come on too strong! This was pretty empty advice coming from someone who had proclaimed his love for their manager the first time he set eyes on her, but Noya knew he was right. So he waited. And waited. But now that what felt like an eternity had passed, Noya couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Immediately, Noya fished his phone out his pocket and glanced over at Tanaka, who nodded encouragingly. Noya unlocked it with a quick swipe then blinked at it. Should he call or text? He was about ask for his bro’s “expert” opinion when he saw Tanaka freeze out of the corner of his eye.

"Dude, if your description was at all accurate…I think that’s him.”

Noya’s head whipped around and there, walking through the doorway of the shop, was Asahi. He was wearing jeans and a Karasuno College t-shirt under an open button-up. His long brown hair was pulled back in the same loose bun Noya had seen last week.

Oblivious to the two intense sets of eyes following his every move, he disappeared down one of the instant ramen aisles. Tanaka turned to Noya with a wide grin.

“Noya, this is perfect! Go say hi! You can make an appointment right now!”

Tanaka’s words snapped Noya out of his stupor and looked at his best friend, still a little stunned. Then his expression shifted, eyes filling with the kind of steely determination Tanaka only saw emerge during games.

“I can do this,” he said, the very picture of seriousness. Tanaka leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder.

“That’s it, yeah! Go get ‘em!”

Noya nodded, eyes fixed on the aisle Asahi had gone down. Tanaka glanced at the aisle too, then back to Noya.

“But loosen up a little, you’re going to scare the poor guy shitless!” Noya blinked, then shook out his whole body before heading over to the aisle, giving Tanaka an enthusiastic thumbs up before he disappeared around the corner.

 

Asahi was crouched before the large selection of ramen toward the end of the row, scrutinizing the box he was holding. Noya walked over quickly.

“Hey, Asahi!” he called out, trying not to sound too excited. Asahi looked up in surprise, but when he saw Noya coming toward him, he stood and smiled that warm smile that made Noya chest buzz.

“Hi Noya, how are you? How’s practice been treating you?” Noya grinned as he reached the tall man.

“I’m fine! As for practice…it’s great, but I was actually just about to make another appointment with you! My play really improved after that massage you gave me!”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment, but he looked pleased. “I’m glad to hear that. I actually have an open slot at two, if you aren’t busy.”

Noya ran quickly ran through his schedule in his head before answering excitedly, “Yeah, I can do you…I mean two!” He flushed scarlet, but Asahi was pulling out his phone and spoke like he hadn’t heard the slip-up.

“Great, I’ll mark you in.” Then he gestured with the hand holding the ramen box. “I need to go, I only have a little bit of time for lunch. But I’ll see you then, okay?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait!” Noya replied quickly, and turned to watch Asahi as he made his way to the store clerk to pay for his meal. He cocked his head to one side, caught up in staring at Asahi’s ass, when he heard a low whistle behind him. He whirled to see Tanaka peeking around the other end of the aisle with a huge grin plastered on his face. He made eye contact with Noya and gave him a double thumbs-up.

“Props, dude, I’m impressed. ‘I can do you’…classic!”

Noya groaned and lunged at Tanaka, who skipped nimbly around the corner and out of reach, laughing.

 

 

Two hours later, Noya was once again standing in front of the door to Room 132. He knocked quickly and after a moment, Asahi opened the door. He looked down immediately this time, smiling when he saw Noya.

“Good to see you. Come on in,” he said, stepping back from the door to let Noya inside. Noya entered the room more confidently this time, now that he knew the drill. He dropped his stuff by the chair and Asahi closed the door.

“How are you feeling today?” Asahi asked, as Noya kicked off his shoes.

“Great, now that I’m here!” Noya beamed up at him, and the tall man gave a little chuckle as his hand went up to rub his neck.

“Well, you know what to do. I’ll be back in just a bit, okay?” Asahi stepped out of the room quickly, self-conscious of the light blush that had risen in his cheeks. He was happy to see the libero again so soon, but desperate to keep things professional, at least while they were in an official massage session. Outside of one though…no, don’t think about that, he chided himself quickly.

After he’d waited five minutes, he called out and re-entered when Noya gave him the go-ahead. The small boy was already lying on the massage table, in his underwear. Asahi noted with interest that Noya’s boxers had little volleyballs on them, but decided not to overstep himself by commenting. He turned on the music, rubbed lotion on his hands, and got to work.

 

This time, the massage was a lot more enjoyable for Noya. Now that his muscles were looser, he could relax into the sensation of Asahi’s expert hands without the discomfort he had felt in the first session. It was soothing, and Noya found himself drifting off into a blissful headspace, free from worry about upcoming tests or schoolwork. When he felt the big hands finally leave him, he almost whimpered with disappointment.

“I’ll be back in just a bit. Get dressed, okay?” he heard Asahi say gently. As the office door clicked shut, Noya rolled over and struggled to his feet. He pulled on his clothes, then flopped down into the cushy chair with a sigh of contentment. He was checking his phone when Asahi reappeared, and before the man could say anything, Noya looked up excitedly.

“Hey Asahi, are you doing anything tomorrow night?” Asahi blinked in surprise.

“No…” he said cautiously, his heart beating a little faster.

“Great! The volleyball team is having a party, and I want you to come!” Noya was grinning wide, his previous sluggishness forgotten.

“Oh, um,” Asahi said nervously, rubbing his neck. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

Noya frowned. “You’re not crazy old or anything, right? And it’s not against school policy?”

“I’m only 23!” The man winced when his voice squeaked with indignation. “And I don’t think there’s a rule. I’m only a part-time employee.”

“Then you’re coming,” Noya said firmly, standing and picking up his bag. “I’ll text you the time and address, okay?” Asahi could only sputter a little, before his shoulders slumped in resignation.

“Okay…” he said, and when Noya shot him a worried look, “Okay.” A small smile found its way onto Asahi’s lips unbidden as he felt his chest swell with excitement. He hadn’t been invited to a party by any of the college students before. And Noya would be there, so it couldn’t possibly be bad.

“Hey, and thank you for the massage.” Noya’s words cut through Asahi’s swirling thoughts. “This’ll definitely have to become a regular thing. Your hands are magic!”

Asahi cocked an eyebrow, resisting the urge to make a suggestive comment, and nodded his thanks for the compliment.

“Your muscles felt a lot less tight and knotted this time. Make sure to keep stretching everyday though.”  Noya gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up, and as he left the room, he pointed straight at Asahi with an intense gaze.

“Tomorrow. Don’t forget! I can’t wait!” Then he was gone and Asahi fell back into one of the chairs. This was good. Could be great, even. Or a disaster. He rubbed his face, groaning into his hands. Then he took a deep breath and stood. Tomorrow would have to be dealt with tomorrow. He had other appointments that afternoon, and couldn’t be distracted. Still, as he began to prepare the room for the next session, he couldn’t help but hum happily to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing'll heat up next chapter, promise :)
> 
> All feedback is welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the main event! Oops, this chapter is about as long as the first two put together.. enjoy!

Asahi tugged at his collar nervously, pacing in front of the apartment door. Noya had texted him as promised and now he was here, but _here_ was still a long way from _there_. _There_ was a strange apartment with people he barely knew. And Noya. Asahi brought the libero’s wide grin into his mind, focusing on that look that made him feel important somehow, like he could do amazing things.

Before he could lose his nerve, he rang the doorbell, then stepped back with a tense swallow. Whatever happened, it couldn’t be worse than the time…

“Asahi! You came!” Noya’s face appeared before him, this time very real. Cursing the fact that he couldn’t finish his visualization, Asahi managed a polite bow.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Noya rolled his eyes and grabbed Asahi’s arm, pulling him inside.

“Loosen up, Asahi! We don’t bite! And even if we did, you could take us!” Asahi frowned, opening his mouth to reply, but he was stunned into silence as they rounded the corner to the living room. Low lighting gave the space a somewhat illicit atmosphere, which the pounding music only contributed to. Half the volleyball team was already there, lounging by the snack bowls that lined the kitchen counter. A table in the corner was loaded with so much booze that Asahi was convinced they must have had put a store out of business.

Noya chuckled at his stricken expression. “More people are coming, don’t worry! But I wanted you to pre-game with us!” He headed over to his friends, dragging Asahi behind him.

“Hey guys, Asahi’s here!” He nudged the large man’s ribs with an elbow. “I made sure they all knew who you were.”

“Well well, I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t seeing it with my own two eyes.” Daichi approached them, staring Asahi down with a smile that sent a shiver through his spine.

“H-hey Daichi,” he said, and the vice-captain clapped him on the shoulder.

“I didn’t think you had it in you! I’m impressed!” But that last part was directed at Noya, who just grinned wide.

“I told you I’d get him to come! Hey, Asahi, let’s play beer pong! Ryuu, Chikara, we’re challenging you!” Before Asahi could get a word in edgewise, they were standing in front of a long table set up with two triangles of cups and Noya was pressing a ping pong ball into his hand.

“You know how to play, yeah?” Asahi shrugged and kind of nodded his head, enough that Noya laughed and slapped him on the back. “Awesome, you’ll do great!”

Asahi toyed with the ball in his hand, glancing across the table. An intense-looking guy with a shaved head was making an intimidating face, yelling at Noya to “bring it!” His partner was a sharp contrast, wearing a calm smile as he observed the proceedings. Though Asahi could swear the guy’s eyebrow was beginning to twitch in response to Tanaka’s antics.

Taking a breath, Asahi tossed the ping pong ball at the arrangement of cups on the other end. It bounced off the rim of one and Tanaka snatched it out of the air with a cry of “Haha, not today!” Asahi shifted to the side and Noya took his place.

“That was really close, Asahi! Don’t worry, I’ll get this one for sure!” He aimed and shot, but missed too, groaning in disappointment. Tanaka grinned wickedly. “You better stick to receiving, bro!”

The bald guy sank his shot with a crow of delight, beginning to strip off his shirt before his partner stopped him forcefully. Noya turned to Asahi, handing him the cup with a twinkle in his eye.

“Guests first,” he said innocently. Asahi shot him a look, but accepted the cup, downing the contents in one big gulp. When he lowered it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he saw Noya staring at him with wide-eyed delight. “Ooh, we are playing flip cup next!”

Asahi was about to tell him to focus on the game at hand when they both heard the wet plop of Ennoshita making his shot as well. This ramped Tanaka back up again immediately, and he danced around his partner whose mouth twitched into the barest hint of a smirk. Noya rolled his eyes, but took the cup without complaining, drinking the beer down more slowly than Asahi had.

Ten minutes later, Asahi and Noya were down five cups, and their opponents hadn’t lost any. As Asahi aimed, Noya chuckled a little.

“At this rate, we’re gonna get skunked,” he commented when the ping pong ball bounced harmlessly off the table and into Tanaka’s waiting hand. Asahi frowned.

“What’s that mean?”

Noya winked. “If they beat us 10 to zip, we have to take a naked lap!” 

Asahi flushed at the thought, but the alcohol had made him a bit more daring, and he side-eyed Noya. A grin playing at his lips, he leaned down to murmur in Noya’s ear as the smaller boy lined up his next shot, “You wish.”

Noya’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening slightly, and he faltered as the ball left his hand. Despite his flustered state, the shot found its mark, and he swore under his breath, obviously disappointed. Asahi nudged him with his shoulder.

“Well look at that, good job! No naked lap for us after all!” Noya shot him a look, but he just smiled innocuously. The alcohol was starting to get to him, and he felt remarkably calm. During his next turn, he aimed carefully and to his surprise the ball bounced off the rim of one cup and into another. It was the first shot he’d made that night and Noya was thrilled, cheering much louder than Asahi thought was strictly necessary.

“If we’re not getting skunked, we’re going for the win!” he shouted, excitedly. Asahi just smiled. The small boy’s enthusiasm was infectious.

The man’s next four turns were sinks, startling him each time. Apparently, alcohol made him amazing at beer pong, he thought to himself, mildly bemused. Noya lost his shit a little more with every sink, which in turn riled Tanaka, until the two of them were roaring at each other over the music. Out of the corner of his eye, Asahi saw Daichi heading their direction, weaving through the crowd of people who had somehow appeared while he had been distracted. He quickly turned to Noya, holding out his hands in an attempt to calm the boy down.

“Be quieter, Noya! Daichi can hear you!” Noya just grinned at him, and tossed the shot that won them the game. Tanaka groaned loudly in frustration, but Ennoshita smacked him and he settled down, walking over to high five the pair.

“Damn big guy, you really pulled your weight!” he said with a hearty laugh, and Asahi reddened, suddenly all too aware of his large size.

“Can it, Ryuu, Asahi was amazing!” Noya said, so earnestly that Asahi only flushed harder.

“Hey!” someone called from the other side of the room, and Asahi was grateful for the distraction. “We need some more for flip cup!”

Noya grinned widely. “Perfect! C’mon Asahi!” He grabbed the man’s hand and dragged him over to the source. Before Asahi could register what was happening, he was standing in front of a cup, facing a line of boys in red sports jackets. The one directly across from him seemed young, and was eyeing him nervously. He did his best to appear non-threatening.   

“Great, we have equal numbers,” said the guy who had called out earlier. Distractedly, Asahi noted that he had the worst bedhead he had ever seen. “Everyone ready? Three, two, one!” He and the person across from him (Daichi, Asahi noted with surprise) both lifted their cups and touched them together, then tapped them against the table before raising them to their lips to chug.

Noya was next in line, and as soon as Daichi had flipped his cup after two failed attempts, he drank as quickly as he could. He only failed once, and when he made it he turned Asahi with an exhilarated “Ha!” Asahi drained his cup in one big swallow and flipped it successfully on the first try. Noya just stared at him, incredulous. He blushed under the scrutiny of those intense golden eyes, rubbing his neck.

“What can I say, I’m good with my hands…” Noya’s eyebrows shot up at Asahi’s cheek and he opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by cheering at the end. They’d lost, and their opponents were celebrating around the last member in the line, a short boy with prominent roots who looked like he desperately wanted to escape the commotion.

Asahi took advantage of the distraction and quickly set a hand on the back of Noya’s neck, steering him away toward the food before Noya could call him out on his sass. The small libero fell strangely silent under his palm, and once they reached the half-empty bowls of snacks, Asahi had regained his composure enough to try an experiment.

He dug his fingers into the muscles in Noya’s neck, pressing each down in a quick wave that elicited a little sigh of pleasure from the boy. Immediately, he stiffened under Asahi’s hand in embarrassment, but the man kept up the one-handed massage until Noya couldn’t help but relax again. When Asahi finally took his hand away, Noya looked up at him with a slight pout, red dusting his cheeks.

“Unfaaaair,” he complained. Asahi just chuckled and Noya gathered himself quickly, pointing up at the man. “Stay right there, I’m getting us drinks!”

Asahi nodded amiably, eyes drifting to the boy’s ass before he disappeared into the crowd. The rational part of his brain chided him, as it had before when his thoughts had gone the direction they were going now, but this time he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

              

When Noya returned with a drink in each hand, he was startled to see someone even taller than Asahi leaning over the bearded man. They appeared to be chatting happily, and Noya’s eyes narrowed. _Like hell_. He quickly darted to Asahi’s side, forcing the drink into his hand and glaring up at the behemoth intruder.

“Ah, Noya,” Asahi said in surprise. “This is Kumasaka, from the basketball team. I work on him almost every week. He was just inviting me to their game next weekend.”

Noya made a face and stuck out his hand. “Nishinoya. Volleyball.” Kumasaka seemed bemused and enveloped Noya’s hand in his own, which only irritated him further.

“Pleased to meet you,” he said good-naturedly. Asahi looked from Noya’s frown to the basketball player and back, then coughed awkwardly. “Thank you for the invitation, Kumasaka. I’ll need to check my schedule, but I’ll let you know during your next session.”

Kumasaka dropped his hand from Noya’s, focusing back on Asahi and nodding. “Okay, I’ll see you then. Enjoy the rest of the party.” He moved away from them, much to Noya’s relief.

“Hmph, who did that guy think he was,” he grumbled, causing Asahi to choke a little on the sip he had taken.

“What do you mean, Kumasaka is very nice!” Noya just glowered, and Asahi dropped a hand onto his neck again, massaging gently in an attempt to soothe him. As much as Noya wanted to stay annoyed, he wanted Asahi’s attention more, so he let the sour expression fall and leaned against Asahi with a happy sigh.

The large man seemed surprised, but didn’t comment, continuing the gentle treatment as he took another drink from the cup. It was strong, but tasty, and he said as much.

Noya winked up at him. “I’m glad you like it! It’s my specialty blend, Poouurrring Thunnnderrr!” He said the name with such enthusiasm that Asahi couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s great, thank you,” he said, gazing down at the libero.

Noya felt his heart flutter, and he leaned upward, unconsciously going up on his tiptoes. Asahi’s eyes were locked on his and his neck felt hot under the man’s big hand. The loud music seemed dull in his ears. They were so close…

The spell was broken when Tanaka stumbled into them violently, knocking Asahi’s cup out of his hand and spilling the contents all over his shirt. Asahi's hand left Noya’s neck as the man jerked in surprise. Noya whirled on his friend angrily.

“Ryuu, you idi– “ he started, but Tanaka cut him off.

“Oh shit, sorry Asahi!” he said loudly, ignoring Noya completely. “This was all my fault!”

“It’s okay,” Asahi said, brushing at his wet shirt with a grimace. “It’s getting kind of late, anyway, I should probably just head home.”

Noya’s heart sank into his stomach, but Tanaka wasn’t done.

“We can’t have you wandering the streets looking like that! Noya, why don’t you go with him, make sure he gets home safe?” Tanaka finally turned to Noya and gave him a big wink. Noya almost groaned at Tanaka’s aggressive wingman tactics, but it wasn’t like he was going to let this opportunity slip past him.

“Yeah, Asahi, you really should get out of those wet clothes. I’ll come with you!” He caught sight of Tanaka rolling his eyes at the libero’s lack of tact, but thankfully Asahi seemed drunk enough not to notice how obvious he was being.

“Shouldn’t I be the one walking you home though?” he asked, frowning, but the two boys were already shepherding him to the door. As they left, Tanaka slipped a condom into Noya’s pocket and gave him a thumbs-up when Asahi wasn’t looking. Noya made a mental note to buy Tanaka some melonpan as soon as possible.

He and Asahi headed down the street, walking close together but not touching. Noya was feeling a little jittery with excitement.

“So Asahi, you live close?” he asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Asahi nodded, leading the way down the street and around the corner, his expression kind of sad. Noya frowned.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, touching Asahi’s arm lightly. The man sighed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you away from your party.” He sounded so glum that Noya had to stop him, moving quickly to stand in front of him.

“Don’t say that, I wanted to come with you! I want…” He paused, but he had always been better with actions than words. With a push from the lingering effects of the alcohol, he reached up and grabbed Asahi’s collar, pulling him down and crashing their lips together.

Asahi jerked back in surprise. Noya didn’t release his grip on his shirt, staring up at Asahi with determination as gears turned in the tall man’s head.

“Oh…” Asahi said softly, then got a far-off look in his eyes. “Ooooh.” Then he looked down at the wet shirt in Noya’s hands. “ **Oh.** ”

Having realized he’d been set up, he made a face of bemused disgruntlement. He shook his head and chuckled a little and Noya grinned, tugging on his shirt lightly.

“Sooo…” he said questioningly, going up on his tip-toes again. This time, Asahi met him halfway. The kiss was sweet and tangy from the mixed drink Noya had made them, and when they pulled back, they both laughed a bit. Asahi’s cheeks were tinged with red, but he looked a lot happier.

“Can I still come over?” Noya asked innocently, and Asahi bit his upper lip before nodding. He really did live close and they were at his apartment in no time. Asahi unlocked the door and Noya bounded in, leaping up a few stairs before turning around and capturing Asahi in another kiss. With the added height from the steps, their heads were almost even. 

Without breaking the kiss, Asahi moved forward until the height difference returned, but Noya didn’t mind because that meant that he was pressed into Asahi’s chest and big, warm arms were encircling his waist. He sighed happily, then pressed forward, determined to deepen the kiss. Asahi acquiesced, his mouth sliding open against Noya’s.

Noya heard Asahi’s breath hitch when he licked the man’s lower lip, and when he nibbled it he could practically feel the heat radiating off Asahi’s cheeks. Confidence surged through him, pleased with himself for unraveling the person whose hands could turn him into a puddle. His fingers found Asahi’s bun and he tugged at it insistently until it came loose, releasing long waves of brown hair.

Asahi pulled back then, to Noya’s disappointment, looking flushed and disheveled. 

“W-we should probably go upstairs,” he breathed, and it was only then that the libero realized they were still on the stairs. He laughed unabashedly, grabbing Asahi’s hand and hauling him up the steps, deaf to Asahi’s protests that it was his apartment, Noya didn’t even know where he was going, they would both trip in the dark! When they reached the top, Noya finally turned to him, grinning and throwing out his arm in an exaggerated arc.

“Okay okay, then lead the way!” Asahi bit his lip, then steered the boy into his bedroom, flicking on a low light while rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Sorry, it’s kinda messy…I didn’t know – “ but Noya cut him off with his lips, wrapping both arms around Asahi’s neck to pull him into range. The words turned into a pleased hum and Asahi abandoned talking, much to Noya’s relief. They had plenty of time to talk later, he wanted to kiss **now**.

In the privacy of his bedroom, Asahi’s manner shifted. He gripped Noya harder, kissed him more intensely, responded to Noya’s teasing lips with his own licks and nibbles. Noya was thrilled, and he knotted his hands in the mane of hair surrounding them. Strong hands slid down his sides and hooked under his thighs, lifting him into the air. Then he was being laid down on the bed and he pulled Asahi down on top of him, eager for more.

 

Asahi could hardly believe what was happening. Thoughts kept trying to race through his head, but every kiss stopped them in their tracks, preventing him from overthinking. His hands were under Noya’s knees, pressing his legs up and open, and he settled between them. Noya arched up into him, grinding himself against Asahi, and the man’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Noya’s clothed erection against his own. Then small hands were pulling Asahi’s shirt up over his head and he shifted to make its removal easier. As the shirt fell to the floor, he leaned down and captured Noya’s lips in another hot kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Dumbly, Asahi focused on Noya’s shirt, irritated at its existence. He slid his hands under it and bit his lip at the softness of Noya’s sides. The skin was not unfamiliar to him; he’d touched almost all of Noya before, but this time it was different. It was intimate in a way that was incomparable to their massage sessions, and Asahi excitedly realized that he no longer had to hold back. His mouth found Noya’s stomach and the small boy shivered, lips falling open as he glanced down at the disheveled man worshiping the muscles under his skin. Asahi’s expert touches were undoing him, hands sliding underneath him and fingers pressing into all the right spots.

Asahi slowly made his way up to Noya’s chest, pushing the boy’s shirt up as he went. Then he helped Noya lean forward so the offending fabric could be disposed of completely. Pressing the libero back down into the bed, Asahi buried his face in Noya’s neck, kissing it and reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. Noya’s legs opened completely under the weight, and he mentally celebrated his own flexibility. The touches and heat were getting to him, and he moved his lips to Asahi’s ear.

“Do… _ah_...do you have lube?” Asahi pushed himself up, panting lightly, and nodded. Noya watched with mild amusement as the man left the bed and began rummaging in his closet. He took that opportunity to fish the condom Tanaka had slipped him from his pocket, setting it off to the side. After a moment, Asahi returned with a bottle, pausing when the libero chuckled.

“You don’t do this very often, do you?” Noya asked, and Asahi flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“N-no…” he admitted, looking away. Noya sat up and hooked his fingers in Asahi’s belt loops, drawing him closer.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. You okay to keep going?” Asahi nodded, relief crossing his face. Noya grinned and popped Asahi’s pant button open with one hand.

“Good. Me too.” He pulled down Asahi’s zipper and tugged the man’s jeans down enough that the tent in his boxers was obvious. A sound of surprise came from above his head, but he didn’t hesitate, sliding a hand under the waistband and wrapping his fingers around the thick cock he found there. He bought it out and gave it a few strokes, eliciting gasp from Asahi. A big hand tangled in the hair at the nape of Noya’s neck and he looked up, shooting Asahi a cocky grin before taking his dick into his mouth.

Noya heard the lube bottle fall to the ground, and then Asahi’s other hand joined the first, twitching in his hair as he began to suck. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, simultaneously pumping Asahi’s cock with his hands. His tongue danced around the head, and he could clearly feel the shudder that went through Asahi’s legs. It wasn’t long before Asahi began panting, “I’m..I’m…” and Noya quickly pulled off. Asahi groaned in frustration, but Noya distracted him by taking one of his hands off his head and drawing a finger into his mouth.

Asahi’s eyes widened at the sight and sensation of Noya sucking on his finger and looking up at him with half-lidded golden eyes. His breath caught in his throat when Noya took his hand again and pulled it down to his own zipper. He scrambled to follow the lead, managing to undo Noya’s belt and zipper after a few tries.

The boy just watched, letting Asahi take his time and nodding when the man looked up at him for permission to pull his pants down. Noya lifted his hips and suddenly he was naked. Crawling back on the bed, he laid down on his stomach and pushed his ass into the air, gazing cheekily back at Asahi. The man’s brain appeared to have short-circuited, much to his amusement. Asahi looked almost comical, hair messy and tousled, pants around his knees, hard cock still slick with Noya’s saliva. His eyes were wide and focused on Noya’s ass, mouth hanging slightly open.

After a moment, when he still hadn’t moved, Noya rolled his eyes and sat up. “Asahi…” he whined, and that seemed to snap the man out of his trance. He shook his head quickly and scrambled out of his pants with an embarrassed apology. When he started climbing onto the bed, Noya looked pointedly at the floor and Asahi started, going back to grab the lube he’d forgotten. Finally, he was kneeling in front of Noya, but his eyes were trained on the bed.

“Sorry…” he muttered, but Noya wasn’t about to let him give up now, when they were so close. He pressed himself into Asahi’s chest, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss before he could apologize again. Asahi froze, then relaxed into the embrace, much to Noya’s relief, dropping the lube on the bed so he could knead Noya’s back. The libero broke the kiss and leaned up to whisper in Asahi’s ear.

“Asahi, I want you to fuck me,” he breathed, and he felt large hands tighten on his skin.

“O-okay…” came the slow reply, and Noya let out a sigh of pleasure as Asahi’s hands drifted down to grab his ass. He peppered Asahi’s chest with kisses as the man massaged. Then Asahi let go, reaching over to pour lube on his fingers. Noya rolled his hips forward eagerly, earning a stifled gasp when he made contact with Asahi’s dick. One big hand encircled him, pulling his ass open so the other could have access to his entrance. He felt cold, slick fingers press against him and he let out a moan of encouragement.

Asahi rubbed his hole a few times before slowly sliding a finger inside. Noya was tight, strong muscles clamping down on the large digit. He leaned in to kiss Noya’s neck soothingly, urging him to relax. Gradually, the pressure on his finger decreased, and he slid it in further. He gave Noya a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust unhurriedly, loosening him up. Releasing his grip on the boy’s ass, he instead wrapped his arm around Noya’s waist, holding him tight and secure against his body.

When Noya seemed ready, he added a second finger. It took a bit of effort to work it in beside the first, but as he did, Noya let out a low moan. Asahi lifted his head from the boy’s neck to study him carefully as he resumed fingering him. Noya’s forehead was pressed into his chest, and his eyes were closed. His lips were slightly open as he panted.

“You okay?” Asahi murmured softly. Noya nodded, bringing his hands down from Asahi’s neck to grip at his sides. Asahi felt the short fingers dig into his muscles with each thrust. Finally, he worked in a third finger, as gently as he could. Noya gasped at the intrusion, but eagerly pressed his ass back into Asahi’s hand. Scissoring his fingers, Asahi stretched Noya’s hole, coaxing it open.

After another minute, he heard a quiet, “Stop,” and froze, worried. But when Noya met his gaze, there was lust in his eyes.

“I want your dick,” he said plainly, and Asahi’s face nearly caught fire. He blinked rapidly in response, then managed a jerky nod, withdrawing his fingers so Noya could sit back. Unexpectedly, the libero pressed a condom into his hand, pulling it seemingly out of thin air. Then he turned around, glancing back at Asahi.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” he purred, leaning over to lay his head on the bed and sticking his ass in the air like before. Asahi took a few deep breaths, doing his level best not to get caught up in the sight again, before tearing the condom open and rolling it onto his dick. He grabbed the lube and coated himself liberally, then lined himself up. Gripping Noya’s hip with one hand, he used the other to guide himself inside.

Noya closed his eyes and let out a loud moan as Asahi’s dick entered him. It felt huge, rending him open as it slowly filled him more and more. Thankfully, Asahi’s stretching job had been thorough, and pain quickly gave way to pleasure. Noya leaned back, helping push Asahi farther into him, breathing heavily into the sheets. Then he felt Asahi’s hips flush against him and he knew the man was all the way inside.

Asahi stayed still, letting Noya, and himself, get used to the sensation. His dick felt amazing, squeezed tight by the strong, hot muscles. He rubbed his thumbs into Noya’s back as he held the boy’s hips, trying to relieve some of the tension there. Then he felt Noya shift and press back against him, and he took that as a sign to move.

Carefully, he pulled out a bit, then sunk back in, starting shallow. Noya responded immediately with gasps and moans of pleasure, begging him for more. He complied, his thrusts becoming longer and deeper, driving Noya into the bed with each one. The libero’s hands knotted in the sheets, leaning back to meet Asahi’s hips, and they fell into a steadily increasing rhythm. One of Asahi’s hand slid down Noya’s back to press between his shoulder blades, holding him firmly, and the other reached around to stroke Noya’s untouched dick. Noya gasped into the sheets, spreading his legs a little wider, the sensation overwhelming his brain.

Before long, they had built up to a rapid pace. Asahi was fucking him hard and fast, and Noya had no reservations about letting him know how good it felt.

“Ah..yeah..fuck.. _Asahi_ ,” he panted, voice raw and hoarse. He felt the orgasm building as Asahi continued pounding into him.

“Noya…” he heard above him, barely more than a grunt. “I’m…gonna…”

Then Asahi thrust deep and stayed there, cumming with a groan of pleasure. The hand on Noya’s dick paused, and the one on his back moved to grip his shoulder hard. A keen rose from Noya’s throat unbidden, his body still hot and tense from pent-up arousal. Quickly, Asahi’s hand resumed its movement on Noya’s dick, bringing him to his own orgasm shortly after. Cum spilled across the sheets and Noya slumped into the bed, panting heavily. He felt Asahi slide gently out of him, and he let himself collapse onto his side. The mattress shifted underneath him as Asahi got up to dispose of the condom and turn off the lights, then again when he returned, settling behind Noya. Warm, strong arms wrapped around him, and he shifted to catch Asahi’s lips in a tender kiss. He heard Asahi sigh happily. With a smile and a slight chuckle, Noya relaxed into the embrace and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

When Noya awoke the next morning, it took him a moment to realize where he was. He rolled onto his back and sat up slowly, wincing a little. His butt was sore. Memories of the previous night came back to him quickly, and he grinned, celebrating inwardly.

Stretching, he focused on his surroundings. The room was empty, but he could hear noises coming from the main part of the apartment. He stood gingerly, and rooted around the floor until he found his boxers. As he pulled them on, he checked his phone, which had been sitting abandoned in his jean pocket.

There were several texts from Tanaka, mostly consisting of question marks and winky smiley faces, and one from Daichi, asking if he had gotten home safely. He replied to Daichi first, reassuring him that he was alive and well, then shot Tanaka a quick snapchat of him grinning widely in front of Asahi’s unmade bed. His bro would undoubtedly want details, but that could wait until later.

Noya headed out of the room, not bothering with a shirt. Asahi hadn’t either, he discovered when he found the man in the kitchen, fiddling in front of the stove. He took a moment to appreciate Asahi's broad, muscular back, then, moving stealthily, Noya snuck up behind him and went to wrap his arms around Asahi’s midsection. But when he touched him, Asahi jerked in surprise, his elbow flying back and nailing Noya hard in the nose. He fell backward onto the floor, clutching his face with a pained yelp.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Asahi cried, rushing to Noya’s side. “Are you okay?”

Noya tried to reply, but when he opened his mouth he tasted blood. Asahi’s eyes widened.

“Oh no, your nose is bleeding! I’m really sorry, this is all my fault! Lay back, I’ll get you some tissues!” Noya tipped his head back until Asahi returned with a box, then grabbed a handful of tissues and pressed his nose into them. Next to him, Asahi was fidgeting nervously, torn between reaching out to comfort him somehow and giving him his space.

Noya’s dizziness went away after a minute, and he managed to focus enough to talk.

“I’b okay, Asahi, don’ worry,” he said around the tissues. This didn’t seem to do anything to reassure the man, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Noya reached out with his free hand and gripped Asahi’s shoulder firmly.

“Serithously, ith not yurr fault. I diddn’t mean to starle you. Ith okay.” He fixed Asahi with an intense stare until the man nodded slowly, then he relaxed into a grin. “Led’s start over. Gud moning!”

Asahi offered a shy smile. “Good morning,” he replied, then glanced up at the stove. “I was going to make you some breakfast…”

“Grait! I’b staving!” Noya said brightly, and started to get to his feet. Asahi quickly helped him up, and Noya hoisted himself onto the counter next to the stove. He winced again as he settled on the hard surface and Asahi’s worried expression returned, accompanied by a light blush.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked, moving back to begin cracking eggs into the pan. Noya dabbed at his nose a few times before replying. Satisfied that the bleeding seemed to have stopped, he shot Asahi a cheeky grin.

“A little sore, but nothing you and your magic hands can’t take care of, I’m sure!” Asahi blushed and chuckled.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to check my schedule. I’m pretty busy, but I might be able to fit you in somewhere.” Noya blinked for a moment, then laughed and gave him a playful shove.

“I’d hope so! You should have special timeslots reserved for your boyfriend!” Asahi froze, half-cracked egg in one hand, and Noya faltered.

“Err, sorry. I didn’t mean to presume…” His face fell. Asahi quickly finished cracking the egg and wiped off his hands, turning to Noya.

“Um, it’s okay. I was just surprised. I didn’t…didn’t know what any of this…meant. To you.” He looked at the floor, rubbing at his neck.

Noya cocked his head to the side, considering the man before him. Then he slid off the counter and move to stand in Asahi’s sightline, taking his hand and looking up at him earnestly.

“Asahi, will you be my boyfriend?” he asked. Asahi stared down at him. The boy’s hair was disheveled from sleeping without washing the gel out, and dried blood was crusted around his nostrils. Big serious golden eyes were fixed unwaveringly on his own. Asahi smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit: My gf drew [some](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/post/129323578581/ottersox-a-little-illustration-from) [fanart](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/post/129225412653/ottersox-bunch-of-asanoya-doodles-cuddles)!!]
> 
> I hope you liked it! I don't know how they party in Japan, so I wrote from my own experiences :p
> 
> Shoutout to my girlfriend for beta reading and helping with the hard parts!
> 
> If anyone has ideas about what I should write next, I'd love to hear them. As always, any and all feedback is encouraged and appreciated :)


End file.
